Lips
by Shigeru Hiko
Summary: Kakashi's not wearing his mask, inviting Obito to stare at his lips.  Kakashi's well aware of how easily manipulated his best friend can be.  ObiKaka, NC-17.  Written as a part of a fic challenge.  One shot, complete.


There was something very seductive about how Kakashi looked without the mask. It was a subtle thing, and Obito was certain that most other people would never catch it. But he did. Even when they were at home, Kakashi often wore the mask, more out of habit then anything else. When he took it off, it was deliberate. Obito found it was a way that Kakashi let him know that he was open to talking and interruptions. It had taken Obito even longer to understand that sometimes, it was Kakashi's way of telling Obito that he wanted to be interrupted.

Coming out of the kitchen, Obito smiled when he saw Kakashi sitting in the living room and reading. His mask was pulled down to his chin, and Kakashi's finger rested against his lips, thoughtfully. Obito stared a bit, memorizing the way he looked. Kakashi looked up and saw Obito staring, and a smile crossed his lips. Obito loved watching the change.

"Something on your mind?" Kakashi asked. Obito watched the way his lips moved, forming each word. He knew it amused Kakashi, but Obito loved hearing his lover's voice clear and not hidden behind a bit of cloth.

"Lots of things," Obito said. "Well, pretty much only one. Maybe a bit of a second. Really, there are a lot of thoughts but they all come back to one thing."

Obito watched as Kakashi's lips tilted upwards in a smirk, amused. He closed his book, and waited. When Obito offered no further explanation, Kakashi's grin grew wider. "What's that?"

"Well, one is that I was wondering about getting you a New Year's present, but really, even that came back to the only think that's on my mind," Obito said.

"Which is?"

"You damn well know, you jerk," Obito replied, shaking his head but smiling. "Are you really going to make me say it?"

"Oh, I think we both know the answer to that," Kakashi said. Resting his foot on his knee, smiling and amused. He rested his head on his hand, and looked at Obito expectantly, waiting.

"All I can think about is your lips," Obito said, feeling a little embarrassed. "You know what this does to me, Kakashi. You know my weakness."

Kakashi stood up, and crossed the room to be in front of Obito. Obito wrapped his arms around Kakashi, kissing him passionately, taking his time and enjoying the softness of his lips. Kakashi's arms slipped around Obito, tight around them and keeping them close together.

"I could kiss you forever," Obito said.

"Only kiss?" Kakashi asked. Obito could feel Kakashi's hands in his pants, fingers slowly feeling his skin. Kakashi tilted his head, and kissed Obito's jaw, and Obito shuddered.

"If . . . if that was all I was allowed," Obito said. The smirk on Kakashi's face was delightful. Obito quivered in anticipation, watching as Kakashi's tongue rolled over his lips. Obito made a soft noise, feeling Kakashi run against him, aware that Kakashi was just as turned on as he was.

"All you were allowed? Hm. There's so many places that I could use my lips," Kakashi said. "So many parts of your body that I could enjoy kissing."

"Kakashi," Obito said, hissing the name between his teeth. Hands at Kakashi's waist, he held Kakashi against him, arching his groin into Kakashi's. Looking at Kakashi, he felt fingers slip down the front of his pants, reaching down and stroking him. Obito bit his lip against crying out.

"I like it when you're so helpless, like this," Kakashi said, his hand slowly running the length of Obito's cock. Obito bit his lip, and looked down. Kakashi pulled down Obito's pants just enough, and he could watch Kakashi's hand at work. Lifting his eyes from Kakashi's hand, he could see that Kakashi was only looking at one thing, his lips spread in a smile.

"I'm yours," Obito said,

"You always were," Kakashi said.

Obito felt helpless. Leaning against the wall, he sighed, letting Kakashi take pleasure in the small noises that came from him. Kakashi's hand felt strong and warm around his cock, and it felt good. Reaching for Kakashi, Obito straightened a little, tugging at his lover's pants. He wanted to return the favor, to feel Kakashi's cock in his own hand, to stroke them together.

"Let me," Kakashi whispered, pushing his own pants out of the way. Obito whimpered, the feel of both of their cocks touching always sending a shiver through him. Kakashi was rarely this forward, rarely this open about what he wanted. Obito did not want the chance to be taken away from him, Kakashi was too good to ignore. There were many things that Kakashi was better at then he was, but this was one thing that Obito never hated him for. In this case, it was mutually beneficial.

Kakashi rocked his hips back and forth, hips thrusting forward just a little. Looking down between them, Obito smiled. He reached down, stroking Kakashi lightly, licking his lips. Hand gripping both of them firmly, Obito pressed his lips to Kakashi's and kissed him, hard. His desire for Kakashi was always strong, and grew with every small gasp and whispered work.

Kakashi shoved Obito back, smirking. Looking at him in surprise, Obito was unsure of what was going on. Kakashi knelt down, looking up at Obito from his knees. Palm pressed flat against Obito, his finger circled the head and he smirked.

"Just how much do you like my lips?" Kakashi asked, kissing Obito's inner thigh. Obito whimpered as Kakashi's finger, slightly sticky now, rubbed slowly.

"Dammit, Kakashi," Obito said. "What are you so good at this?"

"Because you're damnably easy to please," Kakashi said. He laughed, low and serious, his tongue flickering against Obito's shaft. Obito shuddered, and groaned.

"I'm so glad," Obito said. "Please, don't . . . don't stop."

"Are you sure?" Kakashi said. "I could leave you like this, go take a nap—"

"So help me Kakashi, I would not let you rest!" Obito hissed. "Please?"

"Please what?" Kakashi's lips kissed the heated flesh, and Obito felt himself losing his resolve.

"Please," Obito repeated.

Kakashi smirked, and licked the head of Obito's cock. Obito watched him, watched Kakashi's lips wrap around him, taking him into his mouth, inch by slow inch. Obito gasped as if he'd been holding his breath, waiting for that moment. Kakashi was good, taking his time. Obito felt Kakashi's mouth and tongue all over his cock, licking and sucking while Kakashi's hand slowly fondled the rest. Head tilted back, Obito's breath came quickly. His fingers threaded through Kakashi's hair, hand gently urging Kakashi to work his mouth faster.

"Kakashi," Obito whispered, hips moving forward. He felt Kakashi's free hand pushing him back.

Once, when Obito looked down, he saw Kakashi's eyes looking up at him, smirking. Obito was fixated, staring and watching Kakashi at work. It was amazing, lips that were so often hidden working hard to make him come. It was enough to make Obito shudder against the wall, climaxing in Kakashi's mouth.

Obito slid down against the wall, spent and a little tired. Kakashi moved, allowing Obito to sit against the wall. Obito reached for Kakashi, pulling his lover into his lap and into a kiss. Obito took his time kissing Kakashi, the taste of his seed still present in Kakashi's mouth. He could feel Kakashi's cock, still hard, pressing against his chest.

"Kakashi," Obito said softly. He reached for Kakashi, gently stroking him. "You should let me help you with this."

It was Obito's urn to watch Kakashi's face change, awash with pleasure. Obito grinned, watching Kakashi's lips form soundless words of pleasure. With each stroke, Obito went faster, watching Kakashi. Kakashi bent over, kissing Obito as his hand worked to make Kakashi come. Obito felt Kakashi make a noise into his mouth when he came, his hand warm and sticky wet. Panting, Kakashi leaned against Obito and the wall. Obito's arm wrapped around Kakashi's waist, his other hand resting against Kakashi's thigh.

"Is that all you have?" Kakashi asked softly in Obito's ear. Obito shook his head, chuckling.

"No," Obito replied. "Think you can manage to get to the bedroom?"

"Probably."


End file.
